1. Field
The disclosed and claimed concept pertains generally to handheld electronic devices and, more particularly, to handheld electronic devices including a first input component and a separate second touch sensitive input component. The disclosed and claimed concept also pertains to methods of outputting the selection of input members of a handheld electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of handheld electronic devices are known. Examples of such handheld electronic devices include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Many handheld electronic devices also feature wireless communication capability, although many such handheld electronic devices are stand-alone devices that are functional without communication with other devices. Wireless handheld electronic devices are generally intended to be portable, and thus are of a relatively compact configuration in which keys and other input structures often perform multiple functions under certain circumstances or may otherwise have multiple aspects or features assigned thereto.
As a practical matter, the keys of a keypad can only be reduced to a certain small size before the keys become relatively unusable. In order to enable text input, however, a keypad must be capable of entering all twenty-six letters of the Roman alphabet, for instance, as well as appropriate punctuation and other symbols.
One way of providing numerous letters in a small space has been to provide a “reduced keyboard” in which multiple letters, symbols, and/or digits, and the like, are assigned to any given key. In order to enable a user to make use of the multiple letters, symbols, digits, and the like on any given key, numerous keystroke interpretation systems have been provided. For instance, a “multi-tap” system allows a user to substantially unambiguously specify a particular character on a key by pressing the same key a number of times equivalent to the position of the desired character on the key. For example, a telephone key includes the letters “ABC”. If the user desires to specify the letter “C”, then the user will press the key three times. While such multi-tap systems have been generally effective for their intended purposes, they nevertheless can require a relatively large number of key inputs compared with the number of characters that ultimately are output. Another example keystroke interpretation system is key chording, of which various types exist. For instance, a particular character can be entered by pressing two keys in succession or by pressing and holding a first key while pressing a second key. Still another keystroke interpretation system is a “press-and-hold/press-and-release” interpretation function in which a given key provides a first result if the key is pressed and immediately released, and provides a second result if the key is pressed and held for a short period of time.
Another keystroke interpretation system that has been employed is a software-based text disambiguation function. In such a system, a user typically presses keys to which one or more characters have been assigned, generally pressing each key one time for each desired letter, and the disambiguation software attempts to predict the intended input. Numerous different systems have been proposed. See, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006/0007120 and 2006/0007121 assigned to the same assignee as the instant application; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,541. For example, as a user enters keystrokes, the device provides output in the form of a default output and a number of variants from which a user can choose. The output is based largely upon the frequency, i.e., the likelihood that a user intended a particular output, but various features of the device provide additional variants that are not based solely on frequency and rather are provided by various logic structures resident on the device.
When the key and keypad sizes shrink because of the form factor on the handheld electronic device, typing error rate increases. Hence, as the size of keypads becomes smaller and smaller, the issue of multiple key presses becomes more and more important to keypad design. One of the reasons is that the user's thumb and fingers are simply too big for the relatively small sized keys. Therefore, it becomes more likely that the user accidentally hits a nearby key, or even several keys at the same time.
On some handheld electronic devices, a key adjacent to an activated key does not respond to stimuli until a set time lag has passed. This prevents unintended sequential pressing of adjacent keys on the keypad. This time lag is one method to reduce the error rate of rapid keying; however, this relatively short delay may impede on users who are intentionally typing adjacent keys in relatively quick succession.
There is room for improvement in handheld electronic devices.
There is also room for improvement in methods of outputting the selection of input members of a handheld electronic device.
Similar numerals refer to similar parts throughout the specification.